oneshot: MEMORIA ETERNA
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Oneshot. Povs Kurama."Las sombras pasan a mi alrededor, llevándose las palabras que debí decirte desde el primer momento, pero que guardé como tesoro por temor a perderte."


**Fics basado en la Serie Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Oneshot.**

_Tenía ganas de escribir algo de la serie, que no tuviera que ver con mis otros escritos. _

_Dedicado a la añoranza de los días que pasan y que nunca volverán._

_Saludos cordiales,_

DarkCryonic 

_Chile-2006_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**MEMORIA ETERNA**

Por

DarkCryonic 

_**Cuando el tiempo no es suficiente...**_

_**Y la sangre burbujea agotada en nuestro cuerpo...**_

__

_**¿Por qué siempre dices que temes que me pierda?**_

_**cuando eres tú quien tira de mí, en las noches sin luna**_

_**Tú, quien me lee indescifrables poemas del alma**_

_**Y me susurra levemente entre suspiros**_

_**¿La oscuridad que me rodea, no es la oscuridad de tus mismos ojos?**_

_**¿No eres tú mi ángel de sombra, a quien veré cuando deje esta tierra?**_

_**Toma mi mano, ahora tú,**_

_**para que te pierdas entre mis cabellos y los dobleces de mi ropa**_

_**Toma Mi mano, ahora tú**_

_**para que veas el fondo hecho abismo de mi eterna espera...**_

Las sombras pasan a mi alrededor, llevándose las palabras que debí decirte desde el primer momento, pero que guardé como tesoro por temor a perderte.

Me permitirías retroceder el tiempo y volver a esos días en que aún estabas junto a mí. Me permitirías cambiar mis sonrisas por confesiones dulces.

Me darías permiso de mutar nuestras largas horas contemplando el cielo por tener tu cabeza apoyada en mi hombro mientras acaricio tus cabellos.

_**Las palabras no son más que aire...**_

_**Las cadenas de los recuerdos nos atan eternamente**_

_**Dime ¿dónde estás?**_

_**¿Dónde se esconde el fuego de tus ojos?**_

Las sombras siguen pasando raudas. Abro los ojos a más no poder... quiero grabar los instantes en mi milenaria alma. Debo recordar, debo perpetuarlas, debo... sólo de ellas podré beber... Sólo de ellas podré nutrirme cuando el tiempo sea más que horas en un reloj.

Sigo aquí... te quedaste dormido en algún dobles entre el pasado y el ayer. Recuerdo que tus ojos se cerraron y ya no pude volver a ver ese fulgor en tus retinas.

No eres el único que se ha quedado atrás... no eres el único que me ha abandonado. La eternidad es la condena más cruel. ¿Por qué estaré destinado a esperar a la muerte que nunca llega? ¿Por qué estaré destinado a sólo esperar verte en mi memoria?

_**Reías de mis absurdas excusas ningen**_

_**Decías que el fuego era más fuerte**_

_**Y que nunca morirías...**_

_**¡Cuántas veces pedí que fuera cierto!**_

Y ahora, en este lugar, bajo la luna del Makai... viendo como mi sombra se alarga y se pierde entre la oscuridad de los árboles, sigo esperando... esperándote...esperándolos... y quizás, esperándome a mí mismo...

El viento parece querer aliviarme, pero sabe que no tiene ese poder, aunque agite mis blancos cabellos por la enormidad del lugar... sólo tú tenías la fuerza de hacerme retroceder...

Cuantas veces he querido volver a ti... cuantas... pero estoy pagando mis pecados. Un segundo de tu ausencia, se vuelve mil años de condenación lejos de ti... lejos de donde quiera que estés...

_**¿Me ves?**_

_**¿Esperas como yo?**_

_**¿Aún recuerdas quién soy?**_

Las estrellas no son las mismas. Una vez me dijiste que una vida sin dolor, no era una vida que valiera vivirla... en aquel momento desee que dijeras más. Pero esperé demasiado. Tus silencios te eran más cómodos, como a mí, las sonrisas vacías.

El tiempo pasa, pero no por mí. Sigo viéndome igual a como me viste la primera vez. Shuuchi a quedado atrás. Su ningen vida se agotó antes de tiempo. Su corazón murió de tristeza. Me liberó... me concedió ser custodio de su dolor. Fuimos uno, sentimos lo mismo, lloramos la misma sal. Me dejó a salvo de la tristeza frágil, pero me heredó la amarga sensación de estar solo. Envidié su agonía... su muerte...

_**¿Dónde estás?**_

_**¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?**_

_**¿Dónde está la estrellas en que vives?**_

Me dejo caer en medio de la noche. No será la última, ni la primera del fin. Seguiré aquí esperando a la que no viene... seguiré esperando recordarte en mis sueños profundo. Seguiré dejando que el viento acaricie mi rostro en las noches frías, pensando que son tus manos.

Seguiré murmurando las palabras que te dije, y recordando las que respondiste. Seguiré emitiendo susurros desgarradores, esperando causar mi fin; hasta que mi cuerpo se congele y mi mente no tenga nada que recordar.

_**¿Aún me recuerdas?**_

_**Amor... Aún sabes mi nombre.**_

_**Di mi nombre, antes que el espacio me atrape**_

_**Di mi nombre, antes que mis ojos no perturben la memoria más...**_

_**Estatua de sal...**_

_**Libérame de la espera eterna de tus labios...**_

Fin.

DarkCryonic


End file.
